


Sniffles

by flooj9235



Series: Fallout 3 - Jackverse [6]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: After a long caravan run as winter begins to settle over the Capital Wasteland, Jack returns home to Vault 101 feeling lousy.  Luckily, Amata's there to take care of her.  A very old fluff piece that is finally seeing the light of day.





	Sniffles

"Thank god," Brady mutters as we lead the brahmin into the Vault tunnel.  "I was about to freeze my nuts off."

I stamp my feet on the ground, trying to regain some feeling in them and nod.  "I hate winter." I've been shivering for the last hour or two and my head feels foggy and heavy.  We're both sniffling and I haven't been able to feel my ears for a while.

Brady looks over at me and does a double-take as we approach the lights at the Vault door.  "You look like hell, Jack."

I cough at him and groan a little.  I want to retort, but I'm just too tired to bother right now.  I settle for giving him a glare and pulling my pack off the brahmin as Vault guards come out to meet us.  They take the brahmin and the trade off into the Vault and Brady and I linger for a moment, soaking in the warm air coming out of the Vault.

"C'mon," he mutters, grabbing my elbow and guiding me inside.  "Let's get inside before we freeze solid."

I don't protest, the warmth of the Vault air delicious even though I'm still cold.  The lights hurt my eyes, but I keep my hat pulled low and start toward my apartment.  Brady follows behind me, and when I turn to raise an eyebrow at him he grins sheepishly.  

"Overseer'd lock me up for a year if I didn't make sure you were okay," he explains.

I chuckle a little.  "I can see that." We continue through the Vault, and Brady sticks with me until I'm outside the Overseer's office.  "Thanks, Brady."

He grins.  "No problem.  Get some sleep."

I wave and he turns to go find his family.  My feet lead me into the waiting room and toward the office.  As usual, Amata's got it open while she works through things at her desk.  I sag against the doorframe and clear my throat.

Amata's head snaps up and she grins at me.  "Hey, sweetheart!" Her eyes take in the sight of me like she hasn't seen me in a year, even though it's only been a few days.  The Overseer's brow furrows when she looks at me, and she gets to her feet and comes around the desk. "You look miserable." She presses the back of her hand to my forehead and frowns at me.  "Jack..."

Despite how chilled I feel, her hand is pleasantly cool and I lean into her touch slightly.  "Think I caught a cold."

She scoffs and takes my pack from me, setting it against the wall and guiding me toward our apartment.  I don't fight her when she sits me down on the edge of the bed while she moves to dim the lights, and I do my best to give her a saucy grin.  

Amata chuckles and returns to me, slipping my jacket off my shoulders and plucking my hat off my head.  "Easy there, tiger," she teases as I run a hand through my hair. She sets them aside while I pull off my boots and I fall back onto the bed and groan softly.

"I suppose it's too late to ask you to get up," Amata says, a smile in her voice.  "You're on top of the covers."

I nod wearily, somehow even more exhausted now that I'm laying down.  "Tough."

She sighs and I hear her move toward the closet.  A few seconds later, a blanket is draped over me. I open my eyes to see Amata smiling down at me.  

"Better?"

"Yeah."  I sniffle some and stifle a cough.  "Thanks."

Amata leans over and presses a soft kiss to my forehead.  "Don't go anywhere," she teases quietly. "I'll be back in a minute."

She turns the lights out completely as she leaves and I sink into our bed and let my eyes fall closed.

Amata's hand on my arm wakes me more than her calling my name softly, and I jerk awake and try to make sense of my surroundings.  She smiles down at me, rubbing my shoulder gently to ease me out of sleep. 

"Hey, I brought the doctor to take a look at you."

I groan and roll over, trying to go back to sleep.  

"Jack.  C'mon and wake up.  Just for a minute, I promise."  There's a trace of concern in her voice and it goes straight through me and I grumble and relent.  

I look over and see the doctor hovering behind Amata, already trying to silently diagnose me over her shoulder.  He steps around her and comes to my side, greeting me softly and starting in on his doctor routine. I'm poked and prodded and readings are taken, and eventually he leaves me alone and looks to Amata. 

"She's just got a fever.  Probably been working too hard out in the cold," he reasons, packing up his supplies.  "Just bed rest and plenty of fluids, and she'll be fine."

Amata thanks the doctor and politely dismisses him before coming to kneel at the bedside.  She runs her fingers through my hair gently and sighs. "Need anything?" she asks after a moment.

I shake my head and settle back into my pillow.  It occurs to my hazy mind that I'm probably contagious and I open an eye and look at her.  "I can sleep in the other room. Don't wanna get you sick," I offer, but Amata just shakes her head.

"You've already germed this one up," she teases, ruffling my hair affectionately.  "Besides, you look cozy."

I hum an answer and let my eyelids close again.  

Amata chuckles softly and leans over to kiss my forehead.  "Goodnight, Jack. Call me if you need anything."

She rises and grabs her pajamas, then slips out of our bedroom.  Some of the apartment lights go out and I fall asleep once again.

=====:=====

I'm not sure how long I sleep for, only that my head feels like it weighs a ton and I feel like my bladder's about to explode.  I get up and whimper as I leave the warmth of the bed behind, stumbling toward the bathroom. When I've relieved myself and am back in the warm cocoon of my bed, I snuggle deeper into the covers and relax.  I'm not quite ready to go back to sleep yet, so I just lay there and enjoy the warmth. 

A little while later, Amata comes in quietly and sets a glass on the nightstand near me.  I can hear her almost holding her breath in her attempt to be quiet and I grin slightly. "Hey, 'Mata."

Apparently the scratchy sound of my voice startles her; she gasps and I open my eyes to see her glaring at me in the dim room.  Her frown turns into a smile a second later and she murmurs a greeting. "I thought I heard you up, but I wasn't sure."

I rub a hand over my face and cough.  "Slept like a rock, but I'm awake."

"Are you feeling any better?" Her voice is cautiously quiet and she fidgets slightly.

I shrug; my mind is clearer but that's about all that's better and different.  "A little." I do my best to stifle a yawn and roll over onto my back so I can look up at her.

She smiles slightly at the news and sits on the edge of the bed beside me.  "Good."

"You look stressed," I observe, wishing I could pull her into my arms and cuddle up against her to soothe away the furrow between her brows.  I'd also probably feel better with her curled up next to me, but I push aside my own wants and focus on her.

Amata sighs and shrugs.  "Not really. Just... Can I ask you something?"

My guts clench uneasily, but I nod and wait to see if my fear is warranted. 

Amata looks away and bites her lip before working up the courage to say what's on her mind.  "Am I working you too hard? I mean, the doctor said you were exhausted and I didn't want..."  Her voice trails off into nothing and she lets out an anxious breath.

"Relax, 'Mata." I reach out and rest a hand on her thigh, stroking my thumb over it comfortingly.  "It was just cold and I was hurrying to get back here when I was already sick. It's not your fault I got the sniffles." I try for a grin, but she just gives me an apprehensive look.  

"Would you tell me if I was?" she counters as she rests her hand on mine.

I nod and hope she can tell how serious I am.  "Yeah, I would. You know how I get cranky when I'm tired? It'd be like that, only worse."

Amata snorts and a smile flickers onto her face.  She gives my hand a squeeze and sighs. "I just don't...  I don't want to lose you, Jack."

"You won't if I have anything to say about it," I assure her.

"But how do you know?" she blurts, sounding vulnerable and afraid.  "I... Sorry." Amata takes a second to compose herself, her eyes flicking to meet mine uncertainly.  "I was looking through some of my father's old computer entries," she explains a moment later. "I came across a few about my mom.  You know how there used to be expeditions out of the Vault before my father took over?" She lets out a shaky breath and squeezes my hand again. "I guess he never knew for sure, but he blamed those expeditions for getting her sick."

Her concern immediately makes more sense, and I give her leg another gentle rub.  "It's just a cold, Amata."

The Overseer nods and swallows.  "I know, I just got myself scared, I guess."

"It's been, what, nine years since my dad opened the Vault and I left?  How many people have gotten sick from wasteland exposure?" Once the words leave my mouth, it occurs to me that I may not have realized it and plenty of people had succumbed to something from outside.

"None," she admits, studying our intertwined fingers.  

I nod, glad my guess was right.  "There, see? Everything's gonna be okay."

Amata sighs and seems to finally relax.  She glances down at me and smiles weakly.  "I know." 

We sit there in silence for a few minutes until I ask her to hand me the glass.  She helps me sit up and then passes me the drink. I get about half of it down before I pause to catch my breath. 

Amata's gazing at me fondly and pats my knee before getting up.  "It's about dinner time, are you hungry?"

I offer her a shrug.  "Maybe. Was I really only asleep for a couple hours?"

Amata chuckles.  "More like a whole day.  It was late when you got here last night, but it's been quite a while.  I kept coming to check on you and you'd still be completely dead to the world."

I hear the leftover concern in her voice and frown at her playfully.  "You were worried," I accuse.

Amata sticks her tongue out at me.  "I'm your wife. I'm allowed to be." We share a grin and she waves.  "I'll see if they have something light. Be right back."

True to her word, Amata returns after a few minutes, two deep soup mugs in her hands.  She hands one off to me with a quiet warning about it being hot, then sits at the foot of her side of the bed to face me.  

While we eat, she tells me about some of the things that have been happening in the Vault.  There's the usual high school troublemakers, the drunken fistfights late at night, and news about Katie's first year in school.

The steam rising from the soup is soothing on my stuffy head and I can actually almost smell it.  I'm still not particularly hungry, but I go ahead and eat it anyway, vaguely remembering something my dad used to say about food and colds.

Amata's already finished when I set my mug aside, despite her doing all the talking.  She looks much more relaxed and shoots me a grin, stretching and popping her back. "Feel better?" she asks, nodding at my empty mug. 

"Yeah." My stomach is pleasantly full and I feel warm and comfortable.  

Amata gets up and grabs our dishes, taking them out into the living room.  I'm fully expecting her to go back to her office, but she returns a few moments later, pulling off her boots and returning to her spot on the bed.

I give her a strange look as she settles in and crosses her legs.  "Don't you still have work to do?"

She shrugs and smiles innocently.  "It can wait. You're more important."  When she sees the look on my face, Amata chuckles.  "I know, I know. It's just a cold. I missed you, so you're top priority right now."

I scoff and pretend my cheeks don't feel warm.  Amata laughs again and leans back on her hands. I tell her about the caravan trip and some of the things Brady and I traded.  It's business talk and I know it's boring, but it's the only thing that's really happened that I could tell her about. 

"So I guess it's winter," Amata teases after a pause.  "Are we going to have a white Christmas?"

"I dunno.  Maybe." I've only seen it snow a few times out in the wasteland, but I don't want to ruin the possibility for Amata.  "If we do, I'm dragging you outside to play in it."

Amata's eyes are twinkling and the affection in her smile isn't lost on me.  "I'll hold you to that."

I grin.  "You're gonna need a coat, though.  Brady and I had on a few layers, but we were still freezing."

The Overseer thinks for a moment and nods.  "I can have the textile people look into making something warmer.  It'd probably be good to have on hand for everyone," she muses, eyes flicking back up to me.  "But I want to make sure my favorite caravan guard stays warm."

"I'll be sure to let Brady know," I retort.

Amata rolls her eyes and gives my blanket a playful tug.  

I yelp in protest and grab it back before it occurs to me that I'm still in my traveling clothes.  As much effort as it sounds like, I know I should get up and shower. Changing the sheets can wait, but fresh clean pajamas sound nice, and the longer I think about it, the more enticing the thought of a hot shower is.  "Do we have any clean pillowcases?"

Amata blinks.  "Uh, yeah. Probably in the closet.  Why, do you want one?"

I get up and stretch, shivering a little.  "Yeah, but I'm gonna shower first." My head is still a little dizzy and I pause to let the world stop spinning before I retrieve my pajamas.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine," I assure her, moving to the dresser and fishing out the pajamas I want.  

Amata gets up anyway, coming to stand near me and make sure I don't collapse.  She seems to relax when I smile at her and she touches my shoulder lightly. "I'll change the sheets."

I consider telling her that she doesn't have to, but I've never been terribly patient with sheets, and the thought of fighting with them while I feel so cruddy isn’t appealing.  I thank her and walk out of the bedroom. 

My body is still tired, and undressing is quite a chore, but the water is warm and the steam does wonders for my congestion.  I'm reluctant to turn the shower off at all, but I don't want Amata to think I've drowned, so I force myself to get out and get dressed. 

Amata's changed into her pajamas and is reading when I make it back to the bedroom.  She's in her side of the freshly made bed, propped up against the headboard as her eyes flick over the page.  

I chuckle at the sight, noticing how settled in she looks.  "I might get you sick if you stay here tonight," I remind her, tossing my clothes in the hamper and climbing under the covers.  I curl up on my side, keeping my eyes open to watch her; she's beautiful when she's completely at ease and doing something she enjoys.

Amata finishes her paragraph before she glances down at me, a fond smile on her face. "I know.  I don't plan to be here for too much longer. I just wanted to take advantage of the time that you're awake."  She studies me for a second before her smile widens. "You look like you feel more alive."

I nod and stifle a yawn; the warmth of the shower made me sleepy all over again. "What're you reading?"

She shows me the cover, but I don't recognize it.  "Mr. Brotch made us read it when we were in, I don't know, eighth grade?  I always liked it." Amata goes quiet as she reads another few lines. "Want me to read it to you?"

"Sure."

Amata grins to herself as she picks a place on the page and starts to read.  Her voice is soft and soothing and I get lost in the sound of it. Between page turns, her hand runs through my hair, ruffling it gently.  

My eyes fall closed of their own accord and I allow myself to drift off to sleep, Amata's voice still echoing in my ears.

=====:=====

I wake up slowly, vaguely aware of feeling better.  A sleepy smile crosses my face and I roll over and sigh before opening my eyes.  It takes me a minute to realize I can hear Amata's breathing, and I'm puzzled before I look over my shoulder and see her still on her side of the bed.

She's still asleep, and the book is face down between us.  Amata's shifted in her sleep and is laying down now, and I'm mildly relieved on her behalf; she'd have woken up with a giant crick in her back.  She must have fallen asleep reading to me, and the thought fills me with affection. 

I pick up the book and set it on my nightstand, rolling back over to study her.  She’s completely calm and content, her face peaceful as she sleeps. A little snore escapes her and puts a grin on my face.   Amata's adorable, even in sleep, and I’m tempted to reach out and muss her hair.

I wonder how I got so lucky as I trace the gentle lines of her face with my eyes.  Not only has she been patient and supportive through all my struggles, but she's also managed to find a way to keep loving me.  The thoughts are somewhat overwhelming, and I'm overcome with the urge to kiss her. 

It occurs to me that I might still be contagious, but with all the time she spent with me last night, I decide that she's already been exposed to my germs.  That eliminates my hesitation, and I grin to myself as I inch over toward her and pull her into my arms.

Amata stirs and a confused frown makes its way onto her face.  "Jack?"

"Morning, Beautiful," I murmur, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

Amata mumbles a response and cuddles into me, dozing off almost immediately.

I smile and savor the moment, allowing my love for the woman in my arms to envelop me before Amata's even breathing lulls me back to sleep.


End file.
